Wilhelm Scream
The Wilhelm scream is a film, television shows and video games stock sound effect that has been used in more than 200 movies, beginning in 1951 for the film Distant Drums.,The scream is often used when someone is shot, falls from a great height, or is thrown from an explosion. Voiced by actor and singer Sheb Wooley, the sound is named after Private Wilhelm, a character in The Charge at Feather River, a 1953 western in which the character is shot with an arrow. This was believed to be the third movie to use the sound effect and its first use from the Warner Bros. stock sound library. The effect gained new popularity (its use often becoming an in-joke) after it was used in the Star Wars saga, the Indiana Jones series, Disney cartoons and many other blockbuster films as well as television programs and video games. History The Wilhelm scream originates from a series of sound effects recorded for the 1951 movie Distant Drums. In a scene from the film, soldiers are wading through a swamp in the Everglades, and one of them is bitten and dragged underwater by an alligator. The scream for that scene was recorded later in a single take, along with five other short pained screams, which were slated as "man getting bit by an alligator, and he screamed." The fifth scream was used for the soldier in the alligator scene—but the 4th, 5th, and 6th screams recorded in the session were also used earlier in the film—when three Indians are shot during a raid on a fort. Although takes 4, 5, and 6 are the most recognizable, all of the screams are referred to as "Wilhelm", by those in the sound community. Revival The Wilhelm scream's revival came from motion picture sound designer Ben Burtt, who discovered the original recording (which he found as a studio reel labeled "Man being eaten by alligator") and incorporated it into a scene in Star Wars: Episode IV, A New Hope. Burtt is credited with naming the scream after Private Wilhelm. Over the next decade, Burtt began incorporating the effect in other films he worked on, including most projects involving George Lucas or Steven Spielberg. (It is used in all of the Star Wars and Indiana Jones movies.) Other sound designers picked up on the effect, and inclusion of the sound in films became a tradition among the community of sound designers. Research by Burtt suggests that Sheb Wooley, best known for his novelty song "The Purple People Eater" in 1958 and as scout Pete Nolan on the television series Rawhide, is likely to have been the voice actor who originally performed the scream. This has been supported by an interview in 2005 with Linda Dotson, Wooley's widow. Burtt discovered records at Warner Brothers from the editor of Distant Drums including a short list of names of actors scheduled to record lines of dialogue for miscellaneous roles in the movie. Wooley played the uncredited role of Private Jessup in Distant Drums, and was one of the few actors assembled for the recording of additional vocal elements for the film. Wooley performed additional vocal elements, including the screams for a man being bitten by an alligator. Dotson confirmed that it was Wooley's scream that had been in so many westerns, adding, "He always used to joke about how he was so great about screaming and dying in films." List of Media Using the Wilhelm Scream MOVIES: 1950s: *''Kim'' (1950) *''Distant Drums'' (1951) *''Springfield Rifle'' (1952) *''The Charge at Feather River'' (1953) *''The Command'' (1954) *''Them!'' (1954) *''A Star is Born'' (1954) *''The Sea Chase'' (1955) *''Land of the Pharaohs'' (1955) *''Helen of Troy'' (1956) 1960s: *''Sergeant Rutledge'' (1960) *''PT 109'' (1963) *''Harper'' (1966) *''The Green Berets'' (1968) *''Impasse'' (1969) *''The Wild Bunch'' (1969) 1970s: *''Chisum'' (1970) *''Mrs. Pollifax: Spy'' (1971) *''Hollywood Boulevard'' (1976) *''Star Wars: Episode IV, A New Hope'' (1977) *''The Spy Who Loved Me'' (1977) *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' (1978) *''More American Graffiti'' (1979) **When Lance is thrown on the bar during the bar brawl. *''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (1979) 1980s: *''Star Wars: Episode V, The Empire Strikes Back'' (1980) *''The Big Brawl'' (1980) *''Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (1981) *''History of the World, Part I'' (1981) *''Swamp Thing'' (1982) *''Poltergeist'' (1982) *''Star Wars: Episode VI, Return of the Jedi'' (1983) *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' (1984) *''Howard the Duck'' (1986) **A duck hunter is knocked off a boat before Howard yells "Banzai!". *''Spaceballs'' (1987) *''Willow'' (1988) *''The Star Trek Adventure'' (1988) **A crew member screams when Kirk and everyone gets shot are "bridge tilt" of the Enterprise. *''Three Fugitives'' (1989) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (1989) *''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier'' (1989) 1990s: *''Legion of Iron'' (1990) *''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' (1990) **A man covered in Gremlins falls off a ledge. *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) **Heard during the fight between the villagers and the household objects. *''Batman Returns'' (1992) **A clown is punched away by Batman. *''Mom and Dad Save the World'' (1992) *''Reservoir Dogs'' (1992) *''Aladdin'' (1992) **Villagers flee in terror as the Genie (now under Jafar's control) lifts the palace into the air. *''Matinee'' (1993) *''Street Fighter'' (1994) *''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) **During the "On the Open Road" song, Goofy unknowingly plows through a construction scaffold. **During the Powerline concert when the floor director is thrown into the giant viewscreen while chasing after Max. *''Toy Story'' (1995) **Buzz Lightyear screams when he is knocked out of the bedroom window. *''Runaway Brain'' (1995) **When Mickey Mouse is playing a video game, his character dies. *''Die Hard: With a Vengeance'' (1995) *Star Trek: First Contact (1996) *''Marvin the Martian in the Third Dimension'' (1996) **Heard when the instant martians fall through the floor while chasing after Duck Dodgers. *''Dante's Peak'' (1997) *''The Second Civil War'' (1997) *''The Fifth Element'' (1997) *Alien: Resurrection (1997) *''Hercules'' (1997) **Villages flee in terror when the Cyclops attacks the city looking for the now-powerless Hercules. *Men in Black (1997) *Titanic (1997) *''Lethal Weapon 4'' (1998) *''Small Soldiers'' (1998) **When Brick Bazooka is flying away by Alan's bike. **When Kip Killigin's head is punched away by Alan's dad. *''A Bug's Life'' (1998) *''Star Wars: Episode I, The Phantom Menace'' (1999) **A Naboo soldier is shot by an Attack Droid. 2000s: *''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000) *''The Kid'' (2000) *''Backstage'' (2000) *''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea'' (2000) **Cloak (or Dagger) screams right before Morgana falls onto them after her plan to first kidnap Melody is thwarted by Ariel. **A crew member screams when Eric and everyone onboard a ship jumps off before an iceberg falls onto it. *''Dude Where's My Car!'' (2000) *''Golden Dreams'' (2001) *''Tomcats'' (2001) *''Just Visiting'' (2001) **A viking is hit in the face with an ax. *''Planet of the Apes'' (2001) *''Wet Hot American Summer'' (2001) *''The Legend of Suriyothai'' (2001) *''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) **Thrax throws someone out of their car. *''The Majestic'' (2001) *''Life or Something Like It'' (2002) *''The Salton Sea'' (2002) *''Star Wars: Episode II, Attack of the Clones'' (2002) *''Spider-Man (2002) *''Scorched (2002) *''Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' (2002) *''Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (2002) *''Cradle 2 the Grave (2003) *''Tears of the Sun'' (2003) *''Agent Cody Banks'' (2003) **A guard is knocked off a balcony. *''A Man Apart'' (2003) *''The Animatrix'': Matriculated (2003) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (2003) *''Once Upon a Time in Mexico'' (2003) *''Under the Tuscan Sun'' (2003) *''Kill Bill, Vol. 1'' (2003) *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003) **Damian Drake tosses a hand grenade while talking to DJ and Daffy Duck from a painting in his house. *''Peter Pan'' (2003) *''Lord of the Rings: Return of the King'' (2003) *''Win a Date with Tad Hamilton!'' (2004) *''Hellboy'' (2004) *''Troy'' (2004) *''I, Robot'' (2004) *''Spider-Man 2'' (2004) *''Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle'' (2004) **While riding a cheetah, Harold is knocked off by a tree branch. *''Ghost Rock'' (2004) *''Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy'' (2004) **During the fight scene, a man is thrown into a car windshield. pitched *''Freddy vs. Ghostbusters'' (2004) *''Paparazzi'' (2004) *''Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow'' (2004) **During the attack of the giant robots in New York City. You can hear it when one of the robots squashes a car under his foot. *''Taxi'' (2004) *''Team America: World Police'' (2004) **A guard falls off a balcony after being shot by Gary. *''I Am David'' (2004) *''The Pacifier'' (2005) *''The Ring 2'' (2005) *''Sin City'' (2005) **A cop is thrown out of a police car by Marv. *''Kingdom of Heaven'' (2005) *''Monster-in-Law'' (2005) *''Star Wars: Episode III, Revenge of the Sith'' (2005) *''Madagascar'' (2005) **Heard when everyone in Grand Central Station is fleeing from Alex, thinking he is chasing them. *''Fantastic Four'' (2005) *''Thank You for Smoking'' (2005) *''Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' (2005) **After the Were-Rabbit picks up Lady Tottingham, he steps on a civilian. *''Get Rich or Die Tryin''' (2005) **A man is shot in a recording booth. *''Storm'' (2005) *''Aeon Flux'' (2005) **A guard is shot off a balcony. *''King Kong'' (2005) **A man is knocked off a cliff during a dinosaur stampede. *''16 Blocks'' (2006) **During the bus hijacking scene. *''She's the Man'' (2006) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (2006) *''Abominable'' (2006) *''X-Men: The Last Stand'' (2006) *''DOA: Dead or Alive'' (2006) **A guard is knocked off a balcony by Hayabusa. *''Lifted (Pixar Short)'' (2006) **During the end credits, the farmer wakes up and falls out of his bed. *''Over the Hedge'' (2006) **A dragonfly is zapped by a bug zapper. *''Cars'' (2006) **During Lightning McQueen's Dinoco fantasy, a car is disintegrated during a movie scene. *''Monster House'' (2006) **Zee and Bones watch a scary movie. *''Accepted'' (2006) *''Black Sheep'' (2006) *''Flushed Away'' (2006) **When the slugs jumps over into some mouses. *''Norbit'' (2007) *''Blades of Glory'' (2007) *''Are We Done Yet?'' (2007) **Heard in the trailer when Danny is electrocuted. **When Chuck throws a flaming stick at Danny's party. *''The Invisible'' (2007) *''My Name is Bruce'' (2007) *''The Sandlot: Heading Home'' (2007) *''Shrek the Third'' (2007) **A bar fight breaks out in the Poison Apple. **When the villains invade the castle, the Dragon throws a witch into some people. *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (2007) *''Transformers'' (2007) **After Frenzy's head is cut off by Mikaela, Sam kicks it away. Frenzy screams as he flies off into the distance. *''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' (2007) *''License to Wed'' (2007) *''Juno'' (2007) **When Juno and Mark watch a horror movie "Wizard of Gore". *''Dragon War'' (2007) *''30 Days of Night'' (2007) *''Death Proof'' (2007) **When a driver runs over Arlene's face. *''Resident Evil: Extinction'' (2007) *''Superman: Doomsday'' (2007) **A crane operator is tossed and falls into the lava by Doomsday. *''Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale'' (2007) **Heard when Tom and the cats fall off a cliff. *''Eagle vs. Shark'' (2007) **When Lily and Jarrod is playing a video game, and his character on a fire and he dies. *''Down By the Riverside'' (2007) *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (2007) **When one of Eon's ninjas attacks one of the Plumbers. *''Enchanted'' (2007) **Heard when Queen Narissa turns into a dragon. *''Your Friend the Rat (Pixar Short)'' (2007) **An astronaut is frightened by a rat during the musical number at the end. *''The Mist'' (2007) **When Ambrose Cornwell is killed in the parking lot by the creatures. *''The Golden Compass'' (2007) *''The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep'' (2007) **A soldier is knocked off a boat by the Water Horse. *''Meet the Spartans'' (2008) **When the Spartans push the Persians off a cliff. *''Over Her Dead Body'' (2008) *''Zombie Strippers!'' (2008) **A man is thrown off a stage by a zombie stripper. *''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) **Heard when Tai Lung throws a rhino guard into another as he escapes from prison. *''Speed Racer'' (2008) **A man is hitting out of the Royalton Industries by Spritle and Chim-Chim *''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'' (2008) *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (2008) **A student screams when Indiana Jones and Mutt drive a motorcycle through a library. *''Tropic Thunder'' (2008) **A soldier is shot by a helicopter. **A soldier is blown up by a grenade. **Tugg Speedman throws "Half-squat" into the river. pitched *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008) *''Unstable Fables: 3 Pigs and a Baby'' (2008) *''Bolt'' (2008) **Heard when Rhino is changing channels on TV shortly before meeting Bolt. *''The Day the Earth Stood Still'' (2008) **When Gort throws a door into some soldiers. *''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans'' (2009) *''Dragonball Evolution'' (2009) *''Knowing'' (2009) **Heard during the subway crash scene. *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009) **Heard when B.O.B. spits out a "Gallaxhar" clone during the final fight. *''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian'' (2009) *''Up'' (2009) **Heard when the dogs fall into the river while chasing after Carl and the others. *''Inglorious Basterds'' (2009) **When a soldier is shot by a bullet and falls from an upper window in a movie. *''Princess Protection Program'' (2009) **Two guards are knocked onto a table by Joe. *''The Haunted World of El Superbeasto'' (2009) *''Solomon Kane'' (2009) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (2009) **Heard when Sardineland is being destroyed by a giant fishbowl. *''Bionicle: The Legend Reborn'' (2009) *''Astro Boy'' (2009) *''George and A.J. (Pixar Short)'' (2009) **Heard when the house digs in the tunnels into the ground. *''The Twilight Saga: New Moon'' (2009) **Bella, Jacob, and Mike see a movie. 2010s: *''Tooth Fairy'' (2010) **During the end credits scene, a goalie is scared away by Billy Crystal. *''The Spy Next Door'' (2010) **A thug falls off a fence. *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' (2010) **When Greg and Rowley are playing a video game, one of their characters dies. *''Day & Night (Pixar Short)'' (2010) **Heard when Day watches a drive-in movie, and the cowboy shoots a man offscreen. *''Toy Story 3'' (2010) **Andy and the toys watch a scary movie in the opening montage. *''Despicable Me'' (2010) **Gru's mother sends a karate instructor flying. *''Ramona and Beezus'' (2010) *''Machete'' (2010) **A man is crushed by a "low-rider" style truck. *''Skyline'' (2010) **A soldier is knocked off a building. *''Due Date'' (2010) **A construction worker leaps out of the way when the Subaru drives off a bridge. *''Burlesque'' (2010) *''TRON: Legacy'' (2010) **A digitized version of the scream can be heard when Sam Flynn kills a guard before entering the cockpit towards the end of the film. *''Yogi Bear'' (2010) **A pinecone falls out of a tree and hits Yogi in the eye. *''Sucker Punch'' (2011) **A knight is knocked off a bridge by a dragon. *''Paul'' (2011) **Heard when Bill Hader's character drives his car off a cliff while chasing after Paul and the others. *''Mr. Popper's Penguins'' (2011) **A man nearly falls off a ledge when the penguins wreck havoc at a party. *''Cars 2'' (2011) **A bar fight breaks out in London. *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (2011) **A Hydra soldier is thrown off of his motorcycle after being tripped up by a wire. *''The Smurfs'' (2011) **A Smurf screams when all the Smurfs are being thrown around by Gargamel's magic. *''The Raid Redemption'' (2011) *''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' (2011) **During the ape battle when a helicopter crashes into a police car. *''Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance'' (2012) **During the car chase, a driver is tossed off a truck by Rider. *''21 Jump Street'' (2012) **During the car chase, a thug is run over by a truck. **During the car chase, a thug falls off his motorcycle shortly before the chicken truck explosion. **During the end credits. *''Casa De Mi Padre'' (2012) *''Lockout'' (2012) **Coming from an inmate who trips and falls right after coming out of stasis. *''Snow White and the Huntsman'' (2012) **A guard is knocked off a bridge by William. *''Jersey Shore Shark Attack'' (2012) *''Tad the Lost Explorer'' (2012) *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (2012) *''Rock of Ages'' (2012) **A man is thrown off a stage and onto the floor. *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days'' (2012) **When Greg and Rowley are at the amusement park, the two people riding the Cranium Shaker in the background. *''Premium Rush'' (2012) **A man is run over by a vehicle during a fantasy. *''Stolen'' (2012) *''Alex Cross'' (2012) *''The Legend of Mor'du (Pixar Short)'' (2012) **A soldier is thrown off a cliff by Mor'du. *''The Man with the Iron Fists'' (2012) **A man is thrown off a balcony. *''The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, Part 2'' (2012) *''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (2012) **A troll is knocked off a pathway when Gandalf and the dwarves are fighting their way out of the Goblin Kingdom. *''Django Unchained'' (2012) **A Ku Klux Klan member falls off a horse. *''Man of Steel'' (2013) **A man is sent flying out of a plane. *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' (2013) **When Sunset Shimmer attacks the Canterlot High School. *''Monsters University'' (2013) **Mike unknowingly runs over a student with a floor cleaner. *''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) **During the opening scene when the giant magnet ship steals the PX-41 research building. *''Grabbers'' (2013) *''Ashens and the Quest for the Game Child'' (2013) **When Silver Skull enters the fog. **When the security guards beat the Stormtroopers. *''Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie'' (2013) **A policeman falls out the window. *''Getaway'' (2013) **A man is knocked off a motorcycle. *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (2013) **Two Wilhelms (the fourth and third screams) are heard when Flint Lockwood's Party-in-a-Box goes off during an Inventor Presentation. *''Machete Kills'' (2013) *''The Harry Hill Movie'' (2013) *''Saving Santa'' (2013) *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug - Extended Edition'' (2013) *''The Hundred-Year-Old Man Who Climbed Out the Window and Disappeared'' (2013) *''Ride Along'' (2014) **Heard when Ben's video game character dies. *''The Lego Movie'' (2014) **Wildstyle throws out a biker during the motorcycle chase. *''Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return'' (2014) **A high pitched Wilhelm is heard when a Flying Monkey swats a China solider away. **A regular pitched Wilhelm is heard when a china soldier gets sucked into a twister created by the Jester in the climax. *''22 Jump Street'' (2014) **During the car chase when Jenko and Schmidt drive through the robotics section of the college. *''Mrs. Brown's Boys D' Movie'' (2014) *''Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie'' (2014) *''Into the Storm'' (2014) *''My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks'' (2014) **A guy gets knocked down when the piano moves through a crowd. *''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' (2014) *''Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2'' (2015) **During the fight scene when a mook is thrown against the wall. *''Mortdecai'' (2015) *''Ted 2'' (2015) **Heard during the Comic-Con brawl. *''Smosh: The Movie'' (2015) *''Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No!'' (2015) *''Minions'' (2015) **A high-pitched Wilhelm is heard when a Minion is sent flying as the Minion tribe flies to England. TV SHOWS: *''The Simpsons'' **"Million Dollar Maybe" ***Mr. Burns plays a WWII game on the Funtendo Zii. A Nazi screams whenever they are shot. **"Treehouse of Horror XXI" ***Heard in a Funtendo Zii game Bart and Milhouse are playing. **"To Cur with Love" ***When Homer introduces the black plague on his iPad. **"Treehouse of Horror XXV" *''Family Guy'' **"North by North Quahog" ***During the car chase, when the piano man jumps and runs away from a car while chasing after Peter and Lois. **"Blind Ambition" **"Perfect Castaway" ***Heard in the Time DeLorean cutaway. ("Wow! Everyone in 1955 was on fire. I did not know that!") **"No Chris Left Behind" ***During the chicken fight when a pilot is ejected out of his plane by Peter and the chicken. **"Blue Harvest" **"Long John Peter" **"420" ***During the Peter siren cutaway. **"Something, Something, Something, Dark Side" ***When a rebel is shot during the battle on Hoth. **"It's a Trap!" **"Dial Meg for Murder" ***Heard during the montage for Drunk Billy, a helicopter pilot. **"Amish Guy" ***Peter causes a wreck on a roller coaster. **"Internal Affairs" ***During the chicken fight when Peter and the chicken knock a man off a station wagon. **"The Simpsons Guy" ***During the fight scene when a worker falls after Homer and Peter fall into a vat of toxic waste. *''American Dad!'' **"Pilot" ***Stan runs up an escalator at the mall, pushing people out of his way. **"Roger Codger" ***Duper tosses a hand grenade. ("What? We're doing ad-libs now?") **"Helping Handis" **"Meter Made" ***During the raid at the end of the episode. **"The Most Adequate Christmas Ever!" **"Tearjerker" **"In Country...Club" ***When one of the war re-enactors is killed when Stan and Steve first arrive. **"100 A.D." **"Lost in Space" *''Futurama'' **"Fun on a Bun" ***Heard when the drones crash. **"Saturday Morning Fun Pit" ***Heard in the "G.I. Zapp" segment when Bender kills a soldier. *''The Cleveland Show'' *''Drawn Together'' **"Dirty Pranking No. 2" ***When Captain Hero and Xandir are at the zoo, a man gets zapped in the background. **"The Lemon AIDS Walk" ***Captain Hero takes steroids. Reversed **"A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special" ***During a bar fight. **"The Drawn Together Clip Show" ***The Jew Producer opens fire on the audience to stop their applause. ("I SAID SHUT THE F--K UP!!") **"Spelling Applebee's" ***Captain Hero causes a boat wreck in Italy. *''The Venture Bros.'' **"Hate Floats" ***When The Monarch, Dr. Venture and their henchmen come out of the door just before the closing credits. *''1000 Ways to Die'' **"Cure for the Common Death I" ***Heard in two segments: ****"Red, White, and Blew" - when a firework explodes in a man's face. ****"Guitar Zeroes" - when a man falls out a window to his death. *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' **"Stage Fright" *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Generator Rex'' *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Young Justice'' **"Drop Zone" ***When Superboy tosses a Mammoth into the Kobra thugs. *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' **"Winter Soldier" *''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' **"The Defiant Hulks" *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' **"Gossip Boy" *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' **"Battle for the Snax" **"Faceplant!" *''Phineas and Ferb'' **"Excaliferb" **"Troy Story" *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' **"North Pole Down" **"Chicken or Fish" **"The Old Old West" **"Babypocalypse" **"That Purple Girl" **"I'm Super!" **"The Fast and the Floor Rugs" **"Brainzburgerz" **"Chuckle City" **"Flurgle Burgle" **"Temple of the Porcelain God" **"Defending the Earth" **"Number One, Number Two" **"3 Big Problems" **"Cereal Criminals" **"I'm Still Super" **"Balls!" **"The Princess Most Fair" **"Hail Larry" **"The Ripple Effect" **"It's a Colorful Life" **"Larry Manor" **"Lady Starblaster" **"Amber" **"Totally Into Your Body" **"Fish and Chips" **"The Ripple Effect" **"Where Dragons Dare" **"Rip-Penn" *''Fish Hooks'' *''Regular Show'' **"Exit 9B" ***A zombie is knocked off a building. **"Format Wars" *''The Looney Tunes Show'' **"Eligible Bachelors" ***A soldier is knocked off a blimp. *''Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' **"The Shrieking Madness" ***A waiter is thrown off a Campus Burger by Char-Gar Gothakon. *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' **"Magic Duel" ***Shoeshine screams when Trixie throws a wagon at a group of ponies. **"Apple Family Reunion" ***Apple Bloom trips and falls during a game. **"Keep Calm and Flutter On" ***Angel Bunny falls to the ground when Discord spins Fluttershy's house. **"Games Ponies Play" ***When Ms. Peachbottom crashes into two Crystal Ponies. **"Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1" ***Several ponies flee in terror when dark clouds attack Rainbow Dash. **"Daring Don't" ***When Daring Do battles Ahuizotl's jungle cats. ***Fortress of Talicon collapses to the ground. **"Power Ponies" ***During the fight between the Power Ponies and the Mane-iac's henchponies. **"Three's A Crowd" ***Tatzlwurm is pushed back underground by Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance. **"For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils" ***During the Sweetie Belle's dream sequence. **"The Cutie Map - Part 2" ***During the celebration. **"Bloom & Gloom" **"Tanks for the Memories" **"Scare Master" *''Littlest Pet Shop'' **"Door-Jammed" ***During the Wolf-i-fied song. *''Sanjay and Craig'' *''Clarence'' **"Breehn Ho" ***Clarence throws his playing piece into a motorized shark pit. *''Zig and Sharko'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' **"Cartoon Lesson" ***Three characters all fall into the ground. **"What a Lousy Day" ***When Oggy shoots a man offscreen. **"Inspector Dee Dee" ***When Oggy and Marky watch a scary movie. ***When Dee Dee attacks an octopus in a warehouse. **"Oggy and the Magic Smile" ***A man is squished by Oggy. *''Pink Panther and Pals'' **"The Mighty Pinkwood Tree" ***Big Nose pulls a lawn mower cord which starts the mower, dragging Big Nose up the Pink Panther's tree. (Note: The Pink Panther plays a trick on Big Nose by swapping the weed whacker with a lawn mower.) **"Itching to Be Pink" ***Big Nose gets bitten by a flea at the end of the episode. **"Pink Pink Pink Pink" ***Big Nose is sent flying into the Pink Panther's window after a hose explosion. **"Enchanted Pinkdom" ***Jill falls into the well, which spins Jack, launching him into the sky. *''Invader ZIM'' **"Germs" *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' *''The High Fructose Adventures of the Annoying Orange'' **"Meet the Oranges" ***When Doctor Passion Fruit punches Pear. *''Adventure Time with Finn and Jake'' **"Memories of Boom Boom Mountain" *''Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *''Robot Chicken'' *''Masters of Horror'' *''Game of Thrones'' *''The X-Files'' **"Brand X" ***During a war movie, a man is killed with a bayonet. *''CSI: N.Y.'' *''Lost'' **"316" *''Angel'' *''Primeval'' *''Human Target'' *''Pair of Kings'' *''Zeke and Luther'' *''Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom'' *''Crash and Bernstein'' *''Mighty Med'' *''Bojack Horseman'' *''Breadwinners'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' **"Otis for Mayor" ***Bigfoot flips out at a press conference and throws a guy. *''Wander Over Yonder'' **"The Picnic" ***During the fight between Lord Hater and Emperor Awesome's men. **"The Brainstorm" ***Whenever Lord Hater and his army invades the kingdom. *''Star Wars Rebels'' *''Turbo Fast (Netflix Series)'' **"Bumperdome" ***When Baron Von Schwarzhozen is sent flying by Burn. **"Broaches" ***A cockroach gets caught in a booby trap. **"Mega Snails" ***A regular speed Wilhelm is heard when Yamamori sacrifices himself by falling out of the ring. ***A slo-mo Wilhelm is heard when White Shadow quickly backs up and knocks Shieldaku out of the ring. **"Surf' N Turf" ***Warlarva knocks Tide Ripper in the sewer water. **"Smooth as Ice" ***One of Richie's friends gets engulfed in an avalanche caused by Smoove Move. *''Piggy Tales (ToonsTV Series)'' **"Jammed" ***The pig to the left throws away the hammer after he tries it on the jam jar. *''Angry Birds Toons (ToonsTV Series)'' **"Eating Out" ***Bomb rolls through a line of guard pigs. *''Galavant'' *''Reaper'' *''Survivor'' *''Undercovers'' *''Chuck'' **"Chuck Versus the Truth" *''Community'' *''Southland'' **"Graduation Day" ***A crime suspect falls from a building while trying to evade police. *''Supernatural'' **"It's The Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester" ***A partial Wilhelm can be heard when Dean stares at a Halloween mask while remembering his time in Hell. VIDEO GAMES: *''Alien Breed'' *''Anarchy Reigns'' *''Army of Two'' *''Assassin's Creed Bloodlines'' *''Bionic Commando'' *''Bionic Commando Rearmed'' *''Blue Planet'' *''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *''Choplifter HD'' *''Command & Conquer 3'' *''Conduit 2'' *''Dante's Inferno'' *''Darksiders'' *''Dark Void'' *''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Doritos Dash of Destruction'' *''Dragon Age: Origins'' *''Duke Nukem Forever'' *''Dungeon Keeper (1997)'' *''Enslaved: Odyssey of the West'' *''God of War'' *''God of War: Ghost of Sparta'' *''God of War II'' *''God of War III'' *''GoldenEye 007 (2010)'' *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *''Grand Theft Auto V'' *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo Reach'' *''Hellgate: London'' *''Homefront'' *''Hungry Shark Evolution (Mobile)'' *''Hydrophobia'' *''Jazzpunk'' *''Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days'' *''Kingdom Rush Frontiers'' *''LEGO: Dimensions'' *''LEGO: Star Wars The Video Game'' *''The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King'' *''Mass Effect 2'' *''Mech Warrior 3'' *''Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault'' *''Metal Slug 2'' *''Might and Magic Heroes VI'' *''Mini Ninjas'' *''Ori and the Blind Forest'' *''Rage'' *''Rainbow Six Vegas 2'' *''Rayman Origins'' *''Red Dead Redemption'' *''Red Faction: Guerrilla'' *''Resistance 3'' *''Rivals at War: Firefight (Mobile)'' *''Saints Row 2'' *''Saints Row: The Third'' *''Sam and Max: Night of the Raving Dead'' *''Scarface: The World is Yours'' *''Shine Runner (Mobile)'' *''Spider-man 2'' *''Spider-man: Web of Shadows'' *''Starcraft'' *''Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Conviction'' *''Transformers: Fall of Cybertron'' *''Vanquish'' *''The Walking Dead: Season 1'' *''WET'' *''Witcher 3: Wild Hunt'' *''You Don't Know Jack (2011)'' *''X-Men: Destiny'' TV COMMERCIALS: *Empire Today's Buy 1 Get 2 Free "Castle" (July-August 2013) **A court jester is knocked over by castle guardsmen when the Empire businesswoman comes in. *Twix "Break Room" (October 2013) **A Left Twix employee is thrown from the roof of the Left Twix building after saying that they should go with Left Twix, Right Twix, or both. *Red Robin "Banzai Burger" (May 2014) **The Red Robin lady accidentally kills someone offscreen while trying to slice a pineapple in half with a katana that slips out of her hands. *Benilyn "All-In-One Cold and Flu" (Canadian, November 2014) **The word "cough" ("toux" in the French-language version) falls into a crevice. *Workday, Inc. "What's Left To Cut?" (July 2015) **A tennis player falls off of a businesswoman's desk * Intel "Jim Parsons Takes to the Sky" (October 2015) ** A fledgling skydiver is pushed out of a plane by Jim Parsons. * Verizon "A Better Network As Explained by Star Wars" (November 2015) ** A Stormtrooper is shot by Chewbacca. Category:Greenth1ng's Interests Category:Sound Effects